Eiaculazione femminile
Il termine eiaculazione femminile'''Colloquialmente nota, soprattutto nella cinematografia pornografica, anche come ''squirting'' o ''gushing'''. si riferisce alla espulsione di un fluido durante la stimolazione, l'eccitazione sessuale, durante l'orgasmo, simile all'eiaculazione maschile. 1673 Nel 1673 Regnier de Graaf identificò la "prostata femminile" costituita da un insieme di piccole ghiandole con i loro canalini situate attorno all'uretra, denominate in seguito nel 1860 da Alexander Skene come ghiandole di Skene, con funzione di espellere del liquido, aumentare la lubrificazione e la libido. Esse sono simili alla prostata maschile prepuberale e possono anche ammalarsi esattamente come la prostata maschile. Il loro eventuale ma non necessario sviluppo avviene sotto lo stimolo androgenico (ormone maschile che è presente in piccola quantità anche nella donna). 1950 L'espulsione di questo liquido, a volte molto abbondante, secondo Ernst Gräfenberg (1950), avverrebbe all'acme dell'orgasmo e non fuoriuscendo dalla vulva bensì dall'uretra femminile (non si tratta di urina e a volte è difficile differenziare l'espulsione di questo liquido dalla normale lubrificazione vaginale). Questa area corrisponderebbe, vista dall'interno della vagina, all'area denominata punto G. 1989: stimolazione del "punto G" Nel 1989 alcuni autori riportarono che la stimolazione del "punto G" (indipendentemente dalla stimolazione della clitoride) porterebbe ad un orgasmo di qualità differente rispetto a quello ottenuto dalla stimolazione clitoridea. 2008 Recentemente Colin Wendell Smith (2008) invece auspica che sia accettato dalla comunità scientifica la terminologia di "prostata femminile", intendendo un organo capace di rilasciare del fluido durante l'orgasmo e di contribuire ad aumentare il piacere femminile. Al giorno d'oggi si riconosce che l'eiaculazione femminile è parte di una risposta al rapporto sessuale ed è prodotta dalle ghiandole di Skene (prostata femminile). Tale eiaculazione è alla portata di alcune donne dopo adeguata pratica ma non di tutte, data l'estrema variabilità anatomica tra individui. In molte donne non si evidenzia, per le grandi differenze della microanatomia femminile (alcuni autori ritengono che solo il 10% possa ottenere l'eiaculazione). Presumibilmente stimolando il "punto G",cioè la radice del clitoride (situata a circa 2,5 cm all'interno della parete anteriore della vagina) si favorisce la secrezione da parte delle ghiandole di Skene di liquido all'interno dell'uretra che può essere espulso durante l'eiaculazione. Comunque sia, l'orgasmo femminile è anche il risultato di un complesso concatenarsi di fattori psicologici e fisici. La natura dell'eiaculazione femminile Nel 1559, l'anatomista italiano Realdo Colombo riferì dell'eiaculazione femminile mentre spiegava le funzioni della clitoride, e nel XVII secolo l'anatomista olandese Regnier de Graaf scrisse, in un libro sull'anatomia femminile, di fluidi «che correvano fuori» e «che zampillavano» durante l'eccitamento sessuale.Regnier De Graaf, (1672) ''New Treatise Concerning the Generative Organs of Women. Ristampa del 1972 ad opera di: Jocelyn H.D., Setchell B.P., Regnier de Graaf on the human reproductive organs. An annotated translation of "Tractatus de Virorum Organis Generationi Inservientibus" (1668) and "De Mulierub Organis Generationi Inservientibus Tractatus Novus" (1962). In J Reprod Fertil, 17, 1-222. Suppl. Dec. 1972. Fino agli anni ottanta l'eiaculazione femminile era largamente ignorata dalla comunità medica. In quegli anni il tema ritornò in auge con il bestseller The G Spot: And Other Discoveries About Human Sexuality (Il punto G e altre scoperte sulla sessualità umana) scritto da Alice Khan Ladas, Beverly Whipple e John Perry.Ladas A.K., Whipple B., Perry J., (1982). The G Spot: And Other Discoveries About Human Sexuality. Dell Publishing, New York. Il libro non solo riconosce l'esistenza del punto G, ma porta all'interno della comunità medica l'innovativo concetto per cui l'eiaculazione femminile costituirebbe una delle principali fonti della salute sessuale delle donne, come naturalmente accade anche per l'uomo. Sebbene in molti, nella comunità medica e scientifica, abbiano ora riconosciuto l'esistenza del fenomeno, permane un largo vuoto quando si cerca di spiegare su basi scientifiche il processo di eiaculazione o la fonte del fluido stesso. Sono stati condotti vari studi su questo argomento, da medici quali Beverly Whipple, John Perry, Gary Schuback, Milan Zaviacic e Cabello Santamaria, ma i risultati sono stati limitati. Ricerche Sono stati compiuti diversi studi sui fluidi espulsi durante l'eiaculazione femminile per determinarne la composizione chimica. Attraverso le analisiGary Schubach, Ed.D 2001, Urethral Expulsions During Sensual Arousal and Bladder Catheterization in Seven Human Females è stato rilevato che il fluido lattiginoso espulso durante l'orgasmo contiene: * glucosio (uno zucchero naturale) e fruttosio (un altro zucchero naturale, rinvenuto anche nel fluido seminale prostatico); * antigene prostatico specifico (PSA), un enzima prodotto dalla prostata e presente nello sperma che il PSA mantiene fluido dopo l'eiaculazione. È stato ipotizzato che nella donna l'antigene venga generato dalle ghiandole periuretrali di Skene; * un livello molto basso di creatinina e urea, i due principali marcatori chimici dell'urina, rinvenuti ad alte concentrazioni nelle analisi dell'urina, precedenti e successive, all'eiaculazione.Belzer E.G., et al., Orgasmic Explusions of Women: A Review and Heuristic Inquiry. In Journal of Sex Research 17, 1-12, 1981. Analisi chimica (eiaculato/urina): * urea (6 grammi nell'eiaculato / 25,6 grammi nell'urina) * acqua (40 / 49 g) * ione solforico (3,2 / 8,3 g) * ione fosforico ( -- / 3 g) * ione cloridico ( -- / 9,6 g) * ione ammonio (2,3 / 6,2 g) * creatinina (2,6 / 12,9 g) * ione calcio ( -- / 2,2 g) * acido ippurico (1,3 / 1,2 g) * ione sodio ( -- / 1,2 g) * PSA (4, 2 / -- g) --> Antigene prostatico specifico * glucosio (1,8 / 1,1 g) Nel 1988, Milan Zaviačič, che dirige l'istituto di patologia dell'Università Comenio di Bratislava, pubblicò uno studio su cinque pazienti ricoverate per problemi di fertilità, presso il reparto di ginecologia e ostetricia. La totalità dei campioni di una delle pazienti e un campione su quattro di una seconda donna del gruppo, furono prelevati direttamente in laboratorio, i restanti a domicilio. In quattro casi su cinque, i campioni furono analizzati entro tre ore dal prelievo, mentre il campione restante fu analizzato tre mesi dopo. I risultati mostrarono, in tutti e cinque i casi, una concentrazione di fruttosio maggiore nel campione dell'eiaculato rispetto a quello delle urine. Nel 1997, Cabello Santamaria analizzò le urine alla ricerca del PSA tramite MEIA (Microparticle Enzyme Immunoassaye, metodica immunoenzimatica a microparticelle) e scoprì che il 75% del campione mostrava un'elevata concentrazione di PSA nelle urine post-orgasmiche che non era presente nel campione pre-orgasmico. Il fluido raccolto al momento dell'orgasmo (distinto dal campione delle urine) mostrò la presenza del PSA nel 100% dei campioniCabello, F. (1997). Female ejaculation: Myth and reality. In J.J. Baras-Vass & M.Perez-Conchillo (Eds), Sexuality and Human Rights: Proceedings of the XIII World Congress of Sexology (pp.325-333) Valencia, Spain: E.C.V.S.A. Nel 2002, Emmanuele Jannini dell'Università dell'Aquila offrì una spiegazione per questo fenomeno, così come per le frequenti smentite della sua esistenza: le aperture delle ghiandole periuretrali sono di norma della dimensione dei pinoli, e variano da donna a donna nella loro dimensione, fino a quasi scomparire e/o essere atrofiche in alcune donne.Jannini E, Simonelli C, Lenzi A (2002). Sexological approach to ejaculatory dysfunction. Int J Androl 25 (6): 317-23. PMID 12406363. Se le ghiandole periuretrali sono la causa dell'eiaculazione femminile, questo potrebbe allora spiegare l'assenza del fenomeno in molte donne. In alcune situazioni patologiche di origine somatica, l'eiaculazione retrograda, consistente nello spostamento del fluido fino alla vescica attraverso l'uretra, potrebbe rappresentare una ulteriore spiegazione dell'assenza riscontrata. Le ghiandole periuretrali e l'eiaculazione femminile Le donne possiedono organi secretori sviluppatisi dallo stesso tessuto embrionale (similmente alla relazione tra testicoli e ovaie) che sono chiamati ghiandole periuretrali o di Skene. La dimensione e la struttura di queste ghiandole sembrano variare, in modo anche considerevole, da donna a donna. Il fluido che producono è simile a quello secreto dalla prostata maschile e, così come negli uomini, passa nell'uretra e in qualche caso potrebbe defluire anche nella vagina. Le ghiandole si riempiono con il fluido durante il rapporto sessuale e i preliminari, e possono essere sentite con l'esplorazione digitale attraverso il muro vaginale. Il rigonfiamento del tessuto circostante l'uretra, può essere una combinazione di ghiandole che si riempiono con il fluido e del tessuto erettile circostante che si solleva, il corpo spugnoso, che negli uomini consente l'erezione. In questo frangente potrà anche risultare evidente al tatto, il sollevamento/inturgidimento della parte non visibile del clitoride. Le contrazioni ritmiche dei muscoli pelvici, durante l'orgasmo, produrranno l'espulsione del fluido accumulato, quale ultima componente dell'eiaculazione femminile. Il quantitativo di fluido rilasciato può essere considerevole, attraverso il ripetersi di riempimento e svuotamento delle ghiandole durante l'orgasmo. Nella società Diagnosi differenziale La disinformazione riguardante l'eiaculazione femminile può portare alla diagnosi di un errato quadro clinico di fondo oppure a diagnosticare patologie inesistenti. Recenti studi hanno ormai appurato che il fluido lattiginoso eiaculato viene espulso attraverso l'uretra, anche se permane la credenza, errata, che esso sia rilasciato attraverso la vagina. Una donna che non sia stata informata correttamente sulle possibilità di eiaculazione femminile potrebbe pensare di soffrire di incontinenza urinaria e cercare un intervento medico. La cura per l'incontinenza urinaria (da stress o da altre patologie) richiede spesso l'uso di medicinali o un intervento chirurgico, entrambi non necessari ed eventualmente iatrogeni, se la fonte del fluido si riferisce solamente al fenomeno dell'eiaculazione femminile. Pornografia In alcuni film pornografici, le donne mostrano l'eiaculazione di un fluido chiaro o lattiginoso. Nell'industria pornografica statunitense, le pornoattrici Cytherea e Sindee Jennings ad esempio, sono famose a causa delle loro eiaculazioni particolarmente intense e abbondanti. Il genere prende il nome di squirting. Il genere è diffuso anche nella pornografia giapponese dove prende il nome di shiofuki. Censura nei film inglesi Nel Regno Unito, la British Board of Film Classification, l'ente britannico che si occupa della classificazione dei film, nega l'esistenza del fenomeno dell'eiaculazione femminile, definendola come la sola urinazione durante l'atto sessuale, negando l'esistenza dell'eiaculazione da ghiandole (quindi dell'espulsione di liquido lattiginoso molto differente dall'urina) e classificandola come perversione sessuale escludendone in tal modo la rappresentazione a causa della normativa inglese sulla censura che viene imposta su ogni materiale che ricade all'interno della sezione 2 degli Obscene Publications Acts (Disposizione sulle pubblicazioni oscene)Female Ejaculation: Research Contrary to BBFC Ruling che proibiscono la rappresentazione di pratiche riferite all'urofilia. Note Bibliografia * F. Addiego, E. G. Belzer, J. Comolli, W. Moger, J. D. Perry & B. Whipple, Female ejaculation: A case study, in The Journal of Sex Research, 17, 13-21, 1981 * M. Zaviacic, T. Zaviacic, R.J. Ablin, J. Breza, K. Holoman, La prostate féminine : historique, morphologie fonctionnelle et implications en sexologie, atti del 15º congresso mondiale di sessuologia 2001, in Sexologies, vol XI, n°41 * Arthur, Clint 9 Free Secrets of New Sensual Power, Signature Love Books, 2002 ISBN 978-0-9701637-8-3 * Nicola Jones, Bigger is better when it comes to the G spot, in New Scientist, 3 luglio 2002. * Boccadoro L., Carulli S., (2008) Il posto dell'amore negato. Sessualità e psicopatologie segrete. Edizioni Tecnoprint. ISBN 978-88-95554-03-7 Collegamenti esterni * Glossario di sessuologia clinica * An Annotated Bibliography on Sexual Arousal, Orgasm, and Female Ejaculation in Humans and Animals * The-Clitoris.com: Female Ejaculation & The G-Spot: Instructions and diagrams from the feminist perspective. * Electronic Journal of Human Sexuality: Urethral Expulsions During Sensual Arousal and Bladder Catheterization in Seven Human Females by Gary Schubach ("Female Ejaculation" Bibliography) * [http://www.sublimia.it/sessualita/sesso/93-eiaculazionefemminile La donna è il modello base? Dal mondo del porno una prova che può confutare la nota teoria scientifica.] Categoria:Piacere Categoria:Orgasmo Categoria:Fisiologia dell'apparato genitale femminile Categoria:Piacere Categoria:Orgasmo Categoria:Fisiologia dell'apparato genitale femminile